


Эту битву я посвящаю Локи

by Red_Sally



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Evil Thor, Hallucinations, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке "Локи сходит с ума, сам от себя, от того, что он делает, от чувства вины. Воспоминания смешиваются с реальностью. Плюс его старший брат изменился, слишком изменился, и Локи не узнает его".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эту битву я посвящаю Локи

В этой комнате нет ни дверей, ни мебели, только голые оливково–зеленые стены, мягкий пол и разбитый светильник под потолком. Днем здесь светло, но он короток, и большую часть времени приходится проводить в темноте, рассеиваемой только бликами яростного пламени.  
Локи смотрит в огромное, как витрина, окно, сперва опасливо и почти невесомо касаясь пальцами толстого стекла, а потом – прильнув к нему всем телом, прижавшись мокрым лбом.  
За окном, там, внизу, уже много часов видны тонущие в пыли и дыму вспышки и слышатся гулкие звуки взрывов. Над городом которые сутки не умолкает низкий, заставляющий все тело вибрировать и ныть рев, и Локи до сих пор не может понять природу этого звука. Когда он бредит, ему кажется, что это оживает сам город – мертвая земля под гнетом камня, стекла и металла восстает, как покойная вельва, и этот рев – чудовищное камлание, которое она вот–вот облечет в слова страшных пророчеств.  
Локи отворачивается от окна, чтобы не смотреть на охваченный войной город. Этот город падет, и какая разница, увидит он это или нет?  
Отголоски взрывов и залпов звенят в ушах, будя смутное подобие воспоминаний. Разрозненные, бессмысленные, лишенные намека на время и место обрывки слов, действий, густо замешанных на обиде, гневе и боли, своей и чужой.  
Вот он тяжело оседает на железную решетку пола в огромном ангаре, погруженном в синий полумрак. Неуклюжее перемещение между мирами еще отдается под ребрами тянущей болью, но взгляд уже выхватывает то, за чем он пришел. И золотой скипетр в руке поднимается против тех, кто пытается его остановить.  
_Это не я. Это не я, это кто–то другой, укравший мое лицо и голос, но позабывший о разуме._  
Вот он, по–мидгардски одетый и причесанный, сидит, развалившись, в богато украшенном зрительном зале и слушает оперу. Отдельные фразы и элементы мелодий кажутся ему смутно знакомыми, но не более. Где это было? Когда?  
Вот он мечется из стороны в сторону по стеклянной клетке, так похожей на эту пустую комнату с громадными окнами, а красивая рыжая смертная что–то втолковывает ему, и ее слова вызывают у него насмешку, хотя в ее рассказе ничего смешного нет.  
_Это не я!_  
– Конечно, не ты. Разве я позволил бы тебе драться среди простых солдат, каждую секунду подвергаясь опасности быть раненым, разве я отдал бы тебя горстке смертных, не всякий из которых понимает даже, кого им выпала честь увидеть?  
Локи вздрагивает. Этот голос знаком ему, как собственный, именно этот голос он слышал тысячу раз, когда соглашался на безумные вылазки или предлагал хитрую шутку. Этот голос мог позвать его так, что он готов был возвращаться раз за разом, хоть с края света, и только один раз не сумел. Но произнесенные слова принадлежат совсем другому существу. Локи не знает того, кто возникает, как из ниоткуда, в полутемной комнате, озаряемой только вспышками новых взрывов снаружи. Того, кто подходит к нему, неторопливо, словно считая про себя шаги, и заставляет пятиться от этой медлительности. В чьих прозрачно–синих глазах сейчас больше льда, чем во владениях покойника-Лафея.  
– Тор?  
Целых несколько секунд Локи надеется, что наваждение вот–вот рассеется. Что происходящее – просто очередной жуткий сон из тех, что снились ему еще в Асгарде. В своих кошмарах Локи раз за разом терял Тора, не в силах защитить его и спасти ни своими умениями, ни хитростью, ни колдовством, и только провожал взглядом пылающую погребальную ладью, мечтая о том, как запрется в своих покоях и перережет себе глотку. Война в Мидгарде: с этим может сравниться только сон о смерти Тора, дичайший из страхов, о которых Локи не рассказывал и не расскажет никому.  
– Разве ты покинул бы меня, пропал бы без следа, не оставив по себе ничего, кроме памяти?  
Локи кидает быстрый взгляд на Тора.  
– Я не бросал тебя, – возражает он, но тот качает головой, глядя все так же – отчужденно и жадно одновременно.  
– Первый год я тоже думал так. Но следующие убедили меня в обратном.  
Тор стоит уже совсем близко. Локи заворожено следит за бледными бликами на его доспехах, когда в городе гремит очередной взрыв и их, стоящих у окна, озаряет короткая горячая вспышка; чувствует запах, исходящий от него – озон, металл, пот, дубленая кожа, – и невольно тянется вперед, вдохнуть глубже.  
И кровь.  
Локи шарахается и вжимается спиной в оконное стекло. Этот запах будит в нем слишком яркие и сильные образы.  
Человек, распростертый на древнем жертвенном камне: нелепо раскинутые руки и ноги, распахнутый в захлебнувшемся крике рот и пустая глазница на залитом кровью лице, брызги алого на дорогой белоснежной рубашке. Пораженные ужасом многочисленные смертные, оцепеневшие, отупевшие, не понимающие, что еще мгновение – и бежать будет бессмысленно. Собственное чувство близкого триумфа, дрожь в кончиках пальцев и желание кричать от радости, как кричат на пике любовного наслаждения.  
Руки Тора, крепко схватившие его за плечо и за горло, чисты. Запах, показавшийся Локи таким сильным, почти не чувствуется, он маячит на грани между ощущением и подозрением, заставляя вздрагивать при каждом вдохе, пока Тор сжимает пальцами его плечо, ослабляет хватку на шее, приближаясь еще на полшага.  
– Чего ты думал избежать, когда отпускал копье? – спрашивает он, когда его губы оказываются у самого уха Локи. – От чего надеялся избавиться, решив, будто можешь умереть без моего согласия?  
Опускаясь до полушепота, низкий и гулкий повелительный голос Тора превращается в еще более совершенное оружие. Он проникает сквозь доспехи и кожу, течет по венам с кровью и пронизывает кости, и Локи становится жарко, словно внутри у него плещется расплавленное олово. Плечо и шея горят там, где их касаются пальцы Тора. Локи весь горит. От солоновато-железного запаха еще кружится голова, но взгляд затуманивается совсем не от дурноты. Локи обхватывает мощное запястье Тора, пытаясь заставить его отпустить – пока просто отпустить, отступить, потому что вместе с жаром к сердцу подбирается мучительный, невыносимый, неотвязный стыд.  
Предсмертный хрип изумленного предательством Лафея – секунда между первым и вторым ударами копья, красный взгляд, синяя кровь – грязная лужа на золотом полу, тающая на глазах. Вопль умирающего мира, от которого звенит в ушах у бесстрастного Хеймдалля, а у Локи гудят ребра под панцирем. Краткое ощущение полета, которое способно подарить только свободное падение: то, ради чего можно стерпеть даже неизбежный удар о землю. И – чистые, как воды Ивинга, ярость и обида Тора, в которые хочется окунуться, как в бурную и глубокую реку: и пусть несут, держа на плаву или почти заставляя захлебнуться, куда угодно, до тех пор, пока не разобьют об острые скалы.  
Укоризненный взгляд Отца. «Нет, Локи».  
Лицо Тора все ближе, его глаза светятся грозовой синевой даже сейчас, в ночной тьме, среди рыжих огней погибающего города смертных, и у Локи подгибаются колени. Он цепляется за плечи Тора, отчаянно борясь с желанием закрыть глаза, и облизывает губы, чувствуя, как краска заливает лицо.  
От чего ты надеялся избавиться, Локи?  
– От этого… – шепчет он.  
Он всегда боялся потерять Тора. Остаться без неотступного ощущения сильной ладони на шее под волосами, яркого взгляда и широкой улыбки, шумного смеха, низкого голоса и большого тела – рядом, совсем близко, у самого плеча. И скорее дал бы изрубить себя тупым топором, чем рассказал о том, почему так страшится отпустить названого брата.  
Локи не верил, будто они родня. Разве может родич заставить кровь прикипать к щекам? Он вздрагивал, слыша зычное «Брат!». Разве родича можно желать до белых искр перед глазами, вожделеть так, что все иное кажется мимолетным и маловажным и только эта единственная жажда превращается в движущую силу? Он выдергивал локоть из теплой руки. Разве родич может касаться так двусмысленно нежно, как Тор касался его?  
А теперь Тор так близко, что его жаром Локи обжигает лицо, хотя спину холодит оконное стекло.  
– Посмотри на них, – слышит Локи у самого уха, и теплое дыхание греет его шею. – Они забыли, как шли на смерть с моим именем на устах, в головах, в сердцах. Что брали себе, выбирая между огнем и тленом. Забыли, что этот выбор дали им асы, такие же смертные, как все живое. Я напомню им об этом. Скажи мне, Локи, что лучше – умирать, пока не умрешь, или жить, пока не убьют?  
Локи не успевает сказать ничего в ответ – не успевает даже подумать о том, что мог бы ответить. Обветренные губы прижимаются к его шее под ухом, оставляя, кажется, ожог. Это не похоже на поцелуй, это ни на что не похоже – Локи стискивает зубы, запрокидывая голову, упираясь затылком в стекло. Нужно отстраниться, нужно оттолкнуть это существо с глазами Тора, совершенно чужое и незнакомое, но яд под его языком слишком силен. Он может изгнать из сознания навязчивые тени – сводящие с ума воспоминания-сны, в которых Локи гуляет по Мидгарду диким огнем, смеясь и убивая с равным азартом и не помня себя. Он может заставить Локи забыть о стыде и, с силой обхватив руками плечи Тора, целовать его самому.  
Краткое время Локи чувствует себя прежним. Словно он снова не загнанный в западню зверь, но благородный ас и повелитель магии. И плевать, что здесь и сейчас он не чувствует ни малейшей искры. Ему хватает ощущения того, как согреваются ладони, когда он, провозившись без толку с полминуты, ломает застежки и дергает на пол тяжелый красный плащ, снимает и отшвыривает подальше тускло блестящую броню, задирает рубашку, пробираясь пальцами к груди Тора. Как тот рычит, облизывая его скулы и ключицы, рывком вытряхивая его из остатков доспеха. Как безысходное, болезненное желание, снедавшее Локи так давно, что стало частью него самого, вдруг находит отклик, да что там отклик – самый горячий и однозначный ответ.  
Подбой плаща покалывает щеку, но Локи все равно прижимается лицом к алому полотну под тяжестью Тора, дрожит от его прикосновений и стонет, пытаясь двигаться навстречу. Ему хочется увидеть глаза Тора, убедиться, что в них нет больше ярости и неистовой жажды битвы и смерти, что ему удалось изгнать их своим желанием. Локи даже готов повернуться, позволить Тору взять его, как женщину, но вдруг понимает, что боится ошибки. Боится, оказавшись лицом к лицу, увидеть там ярость, гордыню, мстительную жестокость молнии, против всяких законов бьющей дважды в одну скалу.  
– Локи, – зовет Тор, хрипя ему в затылок, – Локи…  
Он с силой подается назад, заставляя Тора вскрикнуть и замереть над ним. Это последнее движение опустошает его, оставляет без сил, и Локи падает на смятый плащ, уже понимая, что сейчас жар потухнет. Выстуженный пол уже холодит голые плечи и бедра даже сквозь красную шерсть плаща.  
Так и выходит. Тор пропадает, оставив Локи одного, и, лишенный возможности считать время хотя бы его визитами, Локи постепенно теряет ощущение времени вовсе. Ему кажется, что битва за окном длится куда дольше, чем несколько суток. Что, если бы ядовитые клубы черного дыма и пыли рассеялись, он увидел бы, как в попытке обогнать друг друга носятся от горизонта к горизонту светила, отмеряя дни, недели, месяцы и годы. Время превратилось из неспешной реки в бурный и бешеный поток, за которым не успевает мысль. Хрупкие герои Мидгарда стали бессмертными, потому что пропустили момент, когда могли и должны были умереть от старости. Наступил и миновал конец света: в пылу боя никто не заметил среди исполинских железных змей читаури серую громаду Нагльфара, никто не увидел, как армия мертвецов хлынула на землю с палубы, слилась с другими армиями, сплавляясь в общем котле железа и крови, захлебнулась и смешалась с ними.  
Он не замечает, когда тень Нагльфара действительно возникает над городом, а мертвецы разбредаются среди живых – полупризрачные фигуры, кости, лохмотья и ржавчина.  
Несколько раз он забывается сном. Тогда сквозь тяжелое беспамятство крайней усталости он слышит шепот, увещевающий и ласковый, чувствует прикосновения чужих пальцев, убирающих волосы с его лба. Только однажды он опознает голос Тора, звучащий раздраженно и нервно.  
– Мы заключили иной договор. Я желал напугать его, а не свести с ума. Мне нужно послушание, а не рабство. Так делай то, ради чего я согласился говорить с тобой!  
Локи, как ни напрягает слух, не может различить речи неведомого собеседника Тора. Вызванный этим страх затягивает его на новый виток беспокойного сна, в котором он, не раскрывая рта, пытается сговориться и юлит перед созданием, которое знает как советника владыки читаури. Уродливая черно–синяя четырехпалая ладонь ложится ему на плечо, и тело прошивает болью, как электрическим разрядом. Локи успевает пожалеть, что плоть так пронзительно смертна. Однако он продолжает томительные переговоры, уступка за уступкой в обмен на обещание, нелепость которого заставляет его проснуться.  
Читаури положат Мидгард к его ногам. Лежа без сна во тьме и тишине пустой комнаты, Локи недоумевает: зачем ему Мидгард? Неужели ему наскучило то множество миров, которое он видел за пределами Ясеня?  
Но близится рассвет, мертвое время самого крепкого сна, излюбленные часы армии Хельхейма, которая неспешно бродит по притихшим улицам, заглядывая в окна, ища тех, кто не успел или не сумел скрыться. Это плохая армия. На Нагльфар попали те, кто не был достоин Вальхаллы – но это значит лишь, что ни одного воина среди них нет. Разбойники, убийцы, старики, женщины, жертвы нападений и эпидемий. Дети. Вот кто выходит в разрушенный, но вопреки всему обитаемый город, когда небо на востоке, едва видное сквозь завесу дыма, начинает бледнеть. Порождения тяжелых снов и истощенного сознания Локи плывут над взрытым асфальтом далеко внизу, а он лежит на полу у окна и следит за ними, не в силах оторвать взгляда от их медлительного движения.  
В голове упрямо не желают складываться в единую картину память, ощущения и данность. Локи пытается увязать друг с другом события, которые так или иначе помнит, и то, что видит вокруг, но терпит поражение, пока в мозгу снова не всплывает услышанный им обрывок разговора.  
Может, это правда, и Локи потерял рассудок? Когда это произошло? Сразу ли после того, как он упал с Моста? Но если безумие руководило им все это время, значит, жуткие видения – не сон, а подсказки памяти, и от этой мысли Локи хочется выть и браниться. Как он мог в самом деле творить то, о чем помнит так смутно, и что сейчас происходит в реальном мире, пока он лежит здесь и грезит, и остается в клетке, сплетенной из своих собственных страхов и иллюзий? А если реально только то, что он ощущает сейчас, почему он не страдает от жажды и голода, а лишь страстно желает еще раз увидеть Тора, даже зная, что не сможет без содрогания смотреть ему в глаза?  
Но в глубине сознания под нагромождениями страшных, вязких кровавых образов возникают другие, и о них он думает все чаще.  
Вот он вламывается в летящий самолет, и тот чудом не падает. Неуклюжее перемещение между мирами еще отдается под ребрами тянущей болью, но взгляд уже выхватывает в мигающем свете того, за чьей помощью он явился.  
Вот он сидит за одним столом со смертным, которого про себя зовет родичем Хеймдалля. Тот глядит на него с любопытством, которое сменяется недоверием, стоит Локи назвать свое имя. Единственный глаз смертного буравит Локи, пока появление третьего не ставит все на свои места. У него острый ум, длинный язык и нервный темный взгляд, но Локи непривередлив и не обращает внимания на скверные шутки мидгардца, порой так похожие на его собственные. Главное, его выслушивают до конца, ему верят, и верят оба.  
Вот он смотрит в небо из окна дорогой машины, а небо разверзается, открывая ход сродни Радужному мосту, но впуская не сонм разноцветных бликов, а армию незваных гостей, и в городе начинается хаос. Небо солнечного дня заволакивает черный дым. Темноглазый мидгардец с чувством бранится и, ядовито хмыкнув, косится на Локи. Считанные секунды спустя Локи стоит на дороге, а в небо над городом взмывает закованная в металл красно-золотая фигура.  
Когда это было?  
Ища и не находя ответы, он воображает, как покинет место своего заточения. Он обходит комнату раз за разом, снова возвращаясь к окну, занимающему одну из стен. В комнате есть только это окно с видом на горящий и воюющий город с головокружительной высоты. Выйти из него ничуть не легче, чем отпустить древко копья, повиснув над разверстой пастью бездны других миров. Но Локи непременно должен выбраться. И тогда он сам будет грозить и сам призывать к ответу!  
Он замирает, оглушенный внезапным осознанием. Читаури мог заставить его чувствовать боль, едва дотронувшись до него. Видеть за много сотен миль и осязать то, к чему Локи никогда не прикасался. Что если он – единственное, что не создано воображением Локи? Он в самом деле видел его? Как? Когда? Слова Тора повторяются эхом в мозгу.  
«Я желал напугать его».  
Ярость захлестывает Локи, почти выталкивая из оцепенения, в котором он пребывает уже давно. Сколько раз за последние дни он в отчаянии смотрел в окно, за которым что–то рушилось, горело и взрывалось, погребая под обломками десятки и сотни недолговечных существ. Дышал запахом войны и смерти, которым Тор, появляясь, заполнял его просторную тюрьму. Слушал, обмирая, неясные шорохи за стенами, напоминающие о том, что армия покойников ходит по городу в поисках живых, и горячий шепот повелителя бурь, ничего не желающего так страстно, как новой грозы.  
И все это было мороком, потому что Тору захотелось страха Локи. Тору захотелось страха Мидгарда, привыкшего расписывать коротенькие жизни вплоть до минуты – мирно, деловито и суетливо. Тору захотелось снова почувствовать себя богом там, где он давно перестал им быть.  
Локи сжимает кулаки, подходя к окну. Снаружи подозрительно тихо – словно мир, порожденный бредом Локи и чужой недоброй волей, откликается на отказ воспринимать его как реальный. Оседает грязная дымка, пряча уродливые обугленные развалины и залитые кровью дороги. Медленно, словно неохотно очищается кромка горизонта, так неожиданно открывшаяся за одной из многочисленных рухнувших башен, и край солнца теплится над нею.  
Первый удар по стеклу ничего не дает: только рука начинает ныть. Но Локи все равно. Он молотит кулаками, и по мере того как оно идет трещинами, костяшки сбиваются, покрываясь ссадинами, синяками и порезами. Локи улыбается, кусает губы и бьет в стекло еще сильнее. Он не сошел с ума, конечно, нет. Просто он должен выйти отсюда, и тогда морок рассеется.  
Он никогда не убивал бестолковых смертных только за то, что они окликнули его. Иноземные твари никогда не покушались на благополучие Мидгарда по его наущению. Тор никогда не падал на землю из-под небес, разбиваясь вдребезги вместе с толстым стеклом своей нечаянной западни, никогда не смотрел на него зло и неверяще. Он всегда был сердцем битвы, наносящим первый удар, следящим за схваткой – и за тем, чтобы схватка продолжалась.  
Но Локи прекратит схватку. Он уже выиграл бой с рассудком – несколько здравых мыслей и одна не особенно здравая достались ему в качестве трофея.  
Что лучше – умирать, пока не умрешь, или жить, пока не убьют?  
Стекло трещит. Несколько крупных осколков почти в дюйм толщиной вываливаются и летят вниз, на асфальт. Холодный утренний ветер врывается в комнату, и Локи только тогда понимает, как здесь было душно. Озноб заставляет его съежиться, втянув голову в плечи, но от окна он не отходит. Остается совсем немного. Теперь достаточно один раз как следует толкнуть, чтобы стекло рухнуло полностью.  
– Лучше я оставлю свой выбор при себе, – говорит Локи и выходит.

\-------------------------------------  
06/03\2013


End file.
